


Blueballs

by RiddlePanda



Category: Jojotuber, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry Shuck and River, Implied Sexual Content, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: Rivergal craved to just touch it. She had touched it once before. But Shuck had told her that there needed to be more trust before he would.
Relationships: The Shuckmeister/Rivergal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Blueballs

_"This is wrong."_

  
Rivergal barely breathed as she slid the key into the lock and turned it slowly. The doorknob got the same treatment as she carefully twisted the knob so as not to make a sound. Her plan involved total silence, lest she be caught.

  
When Shuck gave River the key to his new apartment, the girl didn't think she would use it for something so nefarious. But after months of torture, she knew that if she didn't do something about it, the thought of what she was about to do would build up to painful levels.

  
Rivergal crept along the living room to Shuck's bedroom, licking her lips as she thought of what awaited her inside. Her heart raced as the thought of what she was about to do excited her and she almost let out a squeal before covering her mouth. She had to stay silent for this to work.

  
The soft light of the moon cast Shuck's bedroom in an eerie blue light and hazily illuminated the man sleeping on the bed. Rivergal hovered over him for several minutes, making sure that Shuck was in deep slumber before she started her task.

  
Giving Shuck one more glance, she knelt down and slowly pulled off the cloth that surrounded her prize, holding her breath as she made sure she made no sound. Her movements were small, precise. Her fingers trembled as her prize was revealed.

  
Rivergal closed her eyes briefly as she remembered the first time Shuck had shown her what lay in front of her. She remembered his smile, his emerald eyes shining. He had let her touch it for a minute, before telling her that there had to be more trust between them before he let her touch it again.

  
It had been months and each time she came over to his place; first the dorm and now the apartment, it had been agonizing as she sat on the bed with Shuck in his computer chair, her eyes gravitating toward the forbidden. It was only a few feet away and they had grown closer, but she was still not allowed to touch it.

  
But she couldn't take it anymore. After the last time she came over, the temptation had been too much. Just a simple touch would do her. One touch. So she devised the plan to sneak into Shuck's apartment while he was asleep to execute her plan.

  
Like Shuck, the moon illumated her prize, casting the normal pale white of it into a hazy blue. She licked her lips as she reached for it, touching it first on the large bulbous head, before moving her way down to the shaft. She could wrap her hand easily around it and ran her hand up and down the hard shaft a few times before going back to the head.

  
It was larger up close and so smooth and River couldn't resist rubbing her hand all around it. She giggled softly as she stroked it, excited at the fact that she wouldn't be caught for her crime.

  
But temptation got the better of her. Surely Shuck was asleep enough that he wouldn't wake up if she-

  
River shook her head. She couldn't. She shouldn't. The risk was too great. But...how many more months would Shuck make her suffer? She had this once chance. He wouldn't never know.

  
Glancing to Shuck's face one more time, she turned back and ran her hands along it until she found what she wanted and it suddenly seemed to purr in her hand. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers over the head again, her mouth opening, as she bent down and-

  
"River, it's 3am. I'll let you mess with my Snowball tomorrow. All you had to do was ask anytime you know."

  
River stood straight and whipped her head around to see a fully awake Shuck propping himself up by his arm. "Sh-Shuck! It's not- It's- I just-!"

  
Shuck smiled and patted the bed. "Come on and get in. It's late and I'm not making you drive home. I'll let you play with it in the morning once we all wake up. Maybe you'll finally get one of your own once you see its vast superiority."

  
"Get...in..."

  
Shuck nodded. "Yeah. I know I normally take the couch when you spend the night, but Scrub's passed out on it. That's why I didn't want you to mess with the mic until the morning. Poor guy hasn't been sleeping well and I didn't want you to wake him."

  
River was glad the semi-darkness of the room hid her blush as she made her way toward Shuck's bed and slid into the empty spot he made for her, enveloping in the warmth of Shuck's body heat.

  
"How long were you awake?"

  
Shuck chuckled. "The entire time. I was fine with you just touching it, but like I said, I didn't want you to wake Scrub up, so I had to stop you."

  
River nodded as she snuggled in Shuck's arms. "I... I'm sorry for this. This won't put a damper in our friendship, right?"

  
"Nope."

  
River hummed as she closed her eyes. "Blowjob later?"

  
"You don't have to ask about that. Answer will always be yes. But after Scrub leaves. I think he would murder us if he ever had to hear that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools!!! 
> 
> ;P


End file.
